


Campfire Party

by AnorielThiliedis



Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnorielThiliedis/pseuds/AnorielThiliedis
Summary: After being found, Hannah and Lilly organize a party with campfires. The problem is, Hannah hates MC (Amaya) and still loves Jake. What could go wrong when they all meet at the party? Originally posted on IG, here, it's an enhanced version
Relationships: Jake/MC, Jake/OC
Kudos: 18





	1. Jeden

Due to the last heat wave that visited Europe that year, Lilly and Hannah were organizing a campfire party. And, since I was friends with Lilly, I got invited.

Hannah’d been found two months before. I’d come to town to help, and we succeeded in rescuing her. The Man without a Face got arrested; it was a completely strange man, who turned out to be the son of the man who’d killed Jennifer Hanson in the car accident. Yet, he still punished people in the town, believing his contribution would earn him and his father salvation.

Ever since, a lot of things changed. For instance, Hannah’d broken up with Thomas, which didn’t come as such a shock to anyone, not like another change: she’d fallen out with Cleo. I still wasn’t certain as to why, but didn’t ask Jessy or Richy about it, afraid of intruding. Moreover, Hannah never hid her hostility towards me. The moment she’d heard me mentioning Jake to her sister, she’d accused me of stealing the love of her life. Then mocked the fact Jake’d disappeared on me again, adding to my pain. We argued and I knew we’d never get along.

Jake had vanished right after Hannah was found. He never wrote me a single word, even though I tried texting him. Soon, though, I gave up when I saw he was reading my messages, but never bothered to reply. I was hurt and angry, especially that laid myself bare in front of him with my feelings and he didn't even write a thumbs up or down. He broke my heart with his ghosting. At some point I asked Lilly whether she had any contact with her brother, and she replied with a shocked "You don't?!", which was clear enough for me. He just didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore.

I was still friends with Jessy, Dan, and Richy, though. Dan was working at the bar with Phil, Jessy kept things busy at the Rogers Garage where people started to swarm due to the owner’s sudden fame. Richy, who'd been first in coma and then a month later woke up, was still at the hospital. Despite the fact that I wanted to see them all again, I thought of refusing at first. Yet, Lilly knew me too well and called me on my cell.

“I know you don’t feel comfortable with the idea, at least not entirely, but please, Amaya.” She almost begged. “Richy’s getting out of the hospital, and Dan is excited to see you again.  
Even Cleo is preparing all her best cakes, all for you. Besides, I really want to see you! And don’t even get me started on Jessy.”

I tried to deflect, wanting to come, but still hesitant. “Campfire is not really my thing. You know, and besides, I don’t know if they’ll let me go at work—”

“Amaya. Hannah invited Jake.”

My heart stopped. Lilly heard me inhale sharply and continued softly:

“He said he’d come.”

“What?”

“But I think he’d only be there because he expects to meet you.”

I snorted at that. “If he wanted to, he’d have written me a thousand times. And yet, he’s been silent ever since we found Hannah. Lilly, it speaks for itself.”

“I’m so sorry, Amaya. He’s doing the same thing he did with Hannah all those years ago.” Lilly lowered her voice. “He had a valid reason for that, though. But not this time. I believe he’s just scared. Of the reality of your feelings and everything that follows.”

“Well then, he should’ve thought about it earlier, before he gave me false hope.” I scoffed.

“Look. I’m sure he—”

“Does it matter? He doesn’t want me.” I sighed, my shoulders slumping. “So, sorry, but this argument does nothing for me. I, I am not interested.”

Lilly made a sound that clearly stated she didn’t believe me. Suddenly, she stopped talking, then mumbled something about Hannah coming and hung up.

I eyed my phone gloomily. I wished I’d been as excited as everyone seemed to be, but I just felt miserable. I missed the one person who’d become my heart, and who decided it was too big for him and refused to talk to me. It’d have been fine —okay, not fine, but _better_ — if he’d had the guts to actually tell me about it. Yet, he simply disappeared and left me hanging onto the ends of my wits.

But what if he’d really decided to come? Intimidation filled me and I hated how hopeful I really was of finally meeting the man. At the same time, Hannah was the one who’d invited him. He’d talk to her. Could I bear to see him with her, and to be ignored? Maybe going there was a bad idea, after all…

No. I refused to feel bad about seeing my friends! Of _course_ I’d go, if only to have fun and talk to people who wanted to see me. And I wouldn’t worry about Jake, who clearly showed he didn’t care about me at all.

_-_-_-_

I arrived at Duskwood the afternoon before. Lilly, who greeted me with glee, gave me the best room still available at the motel. She then proceeded to chat with me for a while and offered to meet up after work; she also told me not to worry about her sister if I saw her somewhere in town.

“I really am looking forward to seeing all of you, though.” I said with a grin.

“Amaya, we are, too.” Lilly beamed. “Especially Richy. He hasn’t met you yet, and he’s prattling about you so much that we started to consider duct taping him.”

“No way.” I snorted and we shared a few stories before the younger Donfort girl had to go back to work.

Lilly was a truly good friend and I was happy we had such a great connection.

I tried to ignore thanks to WHOM we did.

I unpacked and only then saw a new text. I opened it and smiled at the sender icon: Richy.

R: _Hey, you. A little bird told me you’re in Duskwood! Want to visit a poor invalid and keep him company for a while?_

I smiled. I really liked Richy and I was eager to spend some time with him. Especially that he was the only one whom I hadn’t met personally. When I was in Duskwood, he was still in coma and woke up only when I was gone.

A: _Sure!_

The answer was immediate.

R: _Great! Also, don’t bother bringing anything. I’ve been stocked with everything you can_ _  
imagine. Here’s the address: ____._

A: _Okay. I’ll refresh myself and be right there._

R: _Fantastic. Can’t wait!_

He went offline and I stood up to start getting ready.

Briefly, I wondered again if Jake would really appear at the campfire and if he knew I was coming as well. He ought to have known; he could read my messages whenever he wanted to and I wouldn’t even notice. But was he doing it still?

Probably not, I conceded. If he wanted to cut me out of his life, then why would he keep track of what I was doing?

_-_-_-_

An hour later, I arrived at Richy’s; I beamed at the man who stood in the entrance, already  
waiting for me. He held a crutch in his left hand, bracing himself on it, but seemed full of energy with his radiant smile and a vigorous wave.

“Hi, Richy!”

“Amaya!” He grinned and invited me in when I came closer. Once I stepped inside and he closed the door, he turned. He stood the crutch next to the wall and I took it as a sign. I hurried for a hug, smiling. Richy chuckled and pet my head. He embraced me with ease and a heavy exhale. “Hey, you.”

“Hey, yourself.” I pulled away and eyed him critically. “How are you feeling? I didn’t know you were coming home!”

“Yes, well. I've had enough of the hospital. And of their food.” He made a face. “Also, I couldn’t miss meeting that girl, you know, who saved us all. I was the only one who didn't have the pleasure before. And much have I heard about her beauty.”

“Oh stop. What are you saying!” I laughed awkwardly. He grinned, satisfied with my reaction.

We passed to the living room and Richy sat down gently on the sofa. He gestured at the food and drinks on the table and I gasped. There were piles of cookies, chips, and other packed food things. There were also several beer cans and a few bottles.

"Help yourself." Richy snickered, watching my face.

“Holy cow, you weren’t kidding!”

“Well. A get-better card was apparently passé.”

I laughed. “Okay. What do you want? I’ll pass it to you so that you wouldn’t have to stand up again.”

“The beer that is right next to your right knee?” Richy asked and I opened the can, then gave it to him. He took the bottle and his fingers lingered on mine for a longer moment. “Thank you, Amaya."

I smiled coyly. “N-no worries.”

I took one, too, and we sat there, talking and laughing. There wasn’t a moment that Richy didn’t make me laugh. I loved the dynamics he was introducing in the conversation, and eagerly kept up with him.

An hour later, the doorbell rang. We exchanged glances.

“Are you waiting for anyone?” I asked.

“No.” Richy frowned. “Can you take it, Amaya? Maybe whoever it is will see I’m not alone and will go away.”

I nodded and walked to the hall. But when I opened the door, Jessy stood in front of my eyes; she came with a surprise visit. For a second, she stared, confused, but then screamed in glee.

“AMAYA!”

Before I could say anything, she tackled me and I laughed. I hugged her back and exchanged an amused glance with Richy, who came to see what the commotion was about. Jessy pulled away from me and started to chatter excitedly.

Two hours later, Dan joined the party and called for Lilly, who took Cleo. Cleo tried to make Thomas come, but he said he was still at work and wouldn't make it. Everyone seemed happy about the reunion, although I saw Richy’s smile was a bit forced.

“You alright?” I asked quietly. “And don’t you dare to say yes, I can see you’re not entirely happy about something.”

“Yeah. Just… I wanted to spend more time with you, to get to know you better.” He shrugged and scratched his head. “And now that everyone’s here, well, almost, it’s not possible to monopolize you.”

“Oh, I had no idea you wanted to.” I blushed and Richy sent me a small grin.

“And why would I write you on priv, not the whole group?”

“Now that you mention it…”

“And now that you know,” Richy started with a small smile. “What would you say?”

I blushed a little, but then blinked and brushed my hair behind my ear shyly. “I wouldn’t mind.”

The man beamed and wanted to respond, but, at that moment, Jessy reappeared.

“Amaya! I urgently need you with Lilly and myself, we have a story and you, as the most observant person I ever knew, will surely know what to do! You can talk to Richy later, come on!”

“Excuse me, Richy.” I smiled apologetically and he rolled his eyes, as if saying he knew that would happen, but nodded.

_-_-_-_

I went back to the motel around midnight and threw myself on the bed. I was exhausted after the encounter with most of the group, but I was so excited. I truly liked them and enjoyed every second of the meeting. Even when Dan decided to start karaoke and it turned out he sounded like a squished chicken throughout the song.

I sighed and, again, my thoughts wandered to Jake and other men. So, I knew now that Richy would be interested in getting to know me better, and Jessy had told me Phil was also excited to meet me.

I wondered if Jake would really come and what he would do if he saw me with other guys. Would this provoke any kind of reaction from him, if I flirted with other men? Because at that point, if he really came, I'd do almost anything to interact with him. I had nothing to lose anymore.

My thoughts went to Hannah for a moment. Lilly’d told me she didn’t exactly jump in joy over the fact that I was there, and it was all because she was jealous of Jake. Still. She’d left Thomas for him, and she didn’t even know he was her half-brother… Lilly’d said she couldn’t bring herself to tell her.

I felt a pang and had an uneasy feeling that Hannah would try to get together with Jake. She would do it right in front of my eyes, obviously, trying to get back at me for ever trying to snatch him away.

I wondered who’d tell her Jake was her sibling, and what would her reaction be like.

_-_-_-_

The campfire night had come. It really was a warm night, so I dressed in skinny black jeans, a blood red top with deep neckline, and a long, open front cardigan. I did some makeup, nothing extreme, just some liner and mascara, and nodded at myself in the mirror. I knew I’d be scrutinized by everyone, so the least I could do was look acceptable.

I met with Jessy on the way and she took me to the clearing where at least thirty people were already partying. I felt overwhelmed a bit and turned to Jessy, who smiled reassuringly at me.

“Relax. Everyone will love you.”

“We’ll see.” I mumbled. I saw Lilly and Hannah from afar, and nodded towards them. “We should go and say hello.”

We walked over to them and Lilly grinned at us. She hugged me close and embraced Jessy, too.

Hannah, meanwhile, smiled at me tensely and nodded. I did the same, cautious.

“Thanks for coming.” Hannah said. “Over there, there’s food, and there, you can have a beer or any other drink. Go and help yourselves.”

“Thanks!” Jessy grinned.

I nodded and pulled Jessy away before she could start any form of small talk. “Please, Hannah will murder me if we stay there longer.”

“I don’t understand why she hates you.” Jessy complained. “You found her!”

“Well, yes, but I also managed to _steal Jake away from her_.” I said ironically.

Jessy frowned. “What do you mean?”

I looked around and lowered my voice. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Always.” She said immediately.

“So… Jake is Lilly’s and Hannah’s half-brother. But Hannah doesn’t know and fell in love with him. Once we found her, she almost attacked me because she was so jealous. That’s why she and Thomas broke up. And I think she wants to try to get together with him tonight.”

“Wait. She doesn’t know he’s her half-brother?” Jessy gasped.

“Shh!” I hissed. “NO.”

“Why?”

“He never told her. And Lilly decided it was too early.”

“I sense trouble.” She frowned. “And where is the popular man himself?”

“I don’t know.” I looked down. “He… he doesn’t talk to me anymore. He’s distanced himself. Right after I told him I was in love with him.”

“He didn’t even have the decency to reply to that?!”

“No. He didn’t have the courage.”

Jessy said nothing, only hugged me. “Don’t worry, Amaya. I know who can lift your spirits! Let’s find Richy and spend time with him.”

“Um, I think Richy needs to wait.” I said and smiled. “Your brother has spotted us. Look, there he comes.”

“Phil!” Jessy cried out and waved at her older sibling.

I eyed him. The man was extremely attractive and I did like what I was seeing. Could he work as bait? Possibly.

“Hey, sis. Who’s your sexy friend?” He kissed Jessy on the cheek and eyed me up and down unhurriedly.

He _definitely_ would work as bait.

“It’s Amaya.” Jessy beamed, excited he seemed to like me. “Amaya, this is the infamous Phil.”

“Pleasure.” I said with a smile.

“All mine.” He replied and took my hand in his to kiss it. He slowly let go of it and smirked at both of us. Then he came between us and embraced us both around the waist. “Let’s go grab something to drink and join your little group of friends.”

“Have you seen them?”

“Yes. Right there, on the left.” He pointed there and we turned. Indeed, Dan, Richy, Thomas, and Cleo were already there.

One thing was extremely obvious to me. Thomas seemed to keep close to Cleo, who was glowing. He would caress her hand, and she'd give him a soft smile. Once or twice, they shared a quick kiss, and then act as if nothing occurred. I sighed and suddenly understood why Cleo and Hannah fell out.

“Let’s.” I nodded and we all went to take a beer, Phil still embracing us.

Later, Phil led us to the group and we all enjoyed ourselves. Thomas was much more chill than I remembered, maybe the change of girlfriend worked that way on him. I was slowly getting comfortable, maybe the end of my first beer had something to do with it.

When I was done with my can, Phil was nice enough and brought me a second beer and started to ask personal questions, trying to get to know me. He was a fun person to talk to, and an interesting character altogether. He flirted relentlessly and I was subtly moving away from him when he would be too close.

At some point, he reached under my cardigan and wrapped his arm around my waist, his fingers caressing my bare skin. I was too slow to escape, so I prepared to tell him off, but he suddenly frowned at someone in the distance.

“Sorry, Amaya. I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” He promised and pecked my cheek, then rushed off but not without feeling my bum.

“The hell.” I said loudly.

“Wow, you’re popular.” Richy appeared at my side.

“I don’t understand why.” I complained. “And I didn’t ask for it.”

“Mm, if you say so…” He eyed my cleavage and winked. “I’ll be courteous enough to ask you to tell me when you’re feeling uncomfortable. Although, I won’t lie, I think you’re exceptional and look extremely pretty tonight.”

“Aw, thanks, Richy. You’re looking very handsome, too.” I smiled at him.

“Copycat.”

Our conversation quickly changed into flirting, first slight, then heavy. From time to time, Richy’d graze my hand, or touch my shoulder, and he even brushed a few strands of hair behind my ear gently. His fingers lingered on my cheek and he sent me a wink, to which I smiled at him, feeling safe.

Suddenly, Richy was barreled into from the back and a figure dressed from head to toe in black moved past us.

“Hey, watch it!” He exclaimed, to which the figure turned and raised his hand in apology.

A hand with a red eye tattooed on the wrist.

I narrowed my eyes.

So, he really _did_ come.

And he was jealous.

“Well. What did I expect, it’s a campfire and people just pass through anywhere.” Richy grinned at me. I noticed he didn’t move away now that he was pushed much closer to me.

“Huh, right.” I smiled up at him, but my eyes roamed the surroundings. I saw the figure take a can of beer and go back in our direction. He stopped and stood a few steps away from us, visibly vigilant and eavesdropping.

“So, Amaya. I don’t know if you’re willing, but I’d like to take you out on a date sometime.” Richy said bluntly and his cheeks colored.

“Oh!” I replied, baffled. “Um, why not.”

“Great!”

“Excuse me for a second.” I told him softly. “I think I need to get something done.”

“Sure. I’ll be around, probably with Jessy. Find me.” Richy smiled, then kissed the back of my hand and left.

I turned and stared at the lone figure in black. For a moment, he didn’t move. Then, he turned left and entered between the trees, leaving his beer behind. Huffing, I followed him, somehow managing not to trip over loose branches and other garbage.

He found a perfect place to hide, I admitted. No one was around and it was fully isolated. I came closer and stopped in front of him, crossing my arms. Waiting.

He said nothing.

“You know, you can take the hood off here. We’re in the forest and there’s at least half a hundred other people. No one’d recognize you.”

“Hannah will.”

His voice was rich and smooth, and it caressed my skin. I tried to hide the shiver that went through me.

“Right.” I rolled my eyes. “Only she knows what you look like, after all.”

He remained silent, and I got impatient. “Look. Is there any reason you led me here, or you just wanted to stare and make me uncomfortable? I’m not a caged animal, you know.”

“You’re angry.” He noted quietly.

“Fuck yes, I am.” I huffed. “If you’re surprised, I gave you too much credit when it comes to your intelligence.”

“Amaya…”

“I made myself perfectly clear. Perfectly.” I pointed out, bitter. “And I think you did, too. So, why do you want to add to that? It hurts enough as it is.”

“Yes. Hurts enough to flirt with everyone around.” Jake grunted and I only raised a brow at him.

“And it bothers you, why?”

He took a step closer. “You know why.”

“No. I don’t.” My voice cracked and, to my mortification, I felt my eyes water. “Shit.”

“Don’t cry.” He whispered and reached out to wipe my tears off with a thumb, but I took a step back. His arm fell back down.

“Easy for _you_ to say.” I laughed bitterly.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Look, Jake. I get it. You don’t trust me and you don’t want to talk to me anymore. I served my purpose and that’s it. I’m not sure why you decided to take me here, but please. You already stabbed me. Don’t twist the knife.”

“Served your purpose? You’re saying it as if you were just a means to an end for me.”

“Wasn’t I?” I scowled. “Just like everyone else?”

“Well. Good to know _you_ trust _me_.”

“I did. With absolutely everything.” I whispered and wiped my eyes. “Even my heart.”

“Do you think I abandoned you because I wanted to?” Jake sounded angry.

“Well, you obviously didn’t want to even send one simple message to tell me to fuck off, and yet, when Hannah invited you to a damn party, you came running—”

Jake took two steps and caught my face in his hands; before I could react, he dipped his hooded head and kissed me on the lips. I made a squeak, not expecting that to happen, and tried to push him away, yet, he held me in place.

My brain caught on and I realized I was being kissed by Jake. _The_ Jake. The mysterious hacker I’d fallen in love with. Oh, I dreamed about it so, so many times. And craved it with every cell of my body. So, not able to fight the feelings, I kissed him back with desperation as if it was to be the only real kiss of my life.

Maybe it would.

His lips were warm and moist, eagerly moving against mine. I felt subtle stubble on his chin and cheeks. He smelled divine. His touch was sending shivers through my nerves, and I knew what the message was: his, his. I was his. Jake's caress was firm but tender, claiming in a way. I moaned and deepened the kiss, making him gasp when I slowly slid my tongue along his. He repeated the movement and I whimpered. I had this urge to run my hands through his hair, but his hood was still on.

All too soon, Jake slowed down, then pulled away from me. My breath was short and I could feel my cheeks tingle. I stared up at him with wide, lustful eyes.

“I am not here for Hannah.” He said breathlessly.

I felt my heart swell. I wasn't ready to let him go yet, so I fisted my hands over the sides of the hood to pull him down and stood on my tiptoes. I blindly found his mouth and kissed him again with urgency. I already knew I'd never have enough of this, of him. Jake didn't hesitate and kissed me back with obvious need. He brought my body against himself and, when I thought I couldn't feel any stronger, he managed to add to the sensations.

No one had ever kissed me like that.

Suddenly, despite my every fiber screeching in protest, I broke away from him. He was surprised, frozen in the position he held me so close to himself in. I stepped out from his reach, confused and angry at myself. “No. You’ll do it all over again, make me fall in love with you even more and leave, and I’m not strong enough, I can’t take it! I won’t survive it, I won’t!”

“Amaya—”

“No, Jake! I, I need to think.”

The man took a deep breath and nodded, and I all but ran away from him.

I needed Lilly.


	2. Dwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does one have to include a warning for heavy petting? In any case, if yes, then here it is :)

I found her next to Hannah. Lilly took one look at me and excused herself, then rushed to me. I was shaking with eyes wide open. My breath was short and I kept gazing around, afraid he’d followed me.

“Are you alright?!” Lilly cried out.

“I need to talk to you. Somewhere private.” I mumbled. “Please, Lilly.”

“Let’s go to my car. I need to grab a few things from there anyway.”

She led me along the path which I came on, and once I felt comfortable enough, away from the people, I started to cry.

“Jake found me.”

“Oh, Amaya. I told you he’d be here.” Lilly frowned. “But I thought you’d be happy… what happened?”

“Well. He barreled into Richy for asking me out and flirting with me. He also provoked Phil when he saw him, surprise, surprise, flirting with me. And then took me on the side, and we argued, and he kissed me.”

“But… I'm confused. _Didn’t_ you want to kiss him?”

“Of course, but how can I be sure he’s not leaving soon again? I won’t survive it.” I sniffed. “He hurt me. He abandoned me. Deliberately didn’t write me. Didn’t even apologize, but had the audacity to accuse me of not trusting him.”

“Maybe his presence tonight is a good sign.” Lilly tried to reassure me.

“But can you guarantee he won’t get scared again and bail?”

She looked away. “No.”

We reached the said car and Lilly opened the trunk. We took a few bottles of vodka, three packets of sausages and turned back.

“So, you two kissed.” Lilly commented. “Finally. How was it?”

I shivered and closed my eyes. “Like coming home.”

“Oh, Amaya.”

“I’m scared, Lilly. I trusted him, and he betrayed that trust. And yet…”

“And yet you want him still. You know, some deserve a second chance.” She told me gently. “You gave one to me, too.”

“I know. I just… I don’t want to live through that again. It was hard the first time around.” I grimaced.

“Did your feelings for him change, though? Due to his actions?”

“Of course not.” I said vehemently. “Do you think I can just snap my fingers and suddenly change how I feel, Lilly? No, I still love him. I’d jump into the campfire for him.”

She smiled. “I think you already know what to do.”

I sighed and nodded.

I did.

_-_-_-_

We got back to the party. Someone played music and a dancefloor came to life. Lilly exchanged a glance with me and we wandered to one of the tables; we located the first open bottle of vodka and drank a shot, then another and, giggling, went dancing.

I didn't care about anything around, only the music and the rhythm. Jessy and Richy joined us soon. At some point, Phil came with shots and distributed them among us; then he disappeared to put the plastic glasses away.

I danced with some random people, having fun and forgetting about everything for a moment.  
Soon, though, someone wrapped their arms around my waist from the back and whispered into my ear: "I like the way you move."

"I'd rather move against you." I lolled my head to look at the man and wasn't surprised to see it was Jake and his hood. I recognized his scent immediately.

He took a sharp breath. "Are you drunk?"

"Possibly." I shrugged. "Your fault."

"How is that my fault?"

"You confused me. Again."

"Sorry."

"But you're definitely drunk, too. You're so bold."

"Maybe. Or maybe that's the way I am." He whispered and kissed my neck, then he moved my hair to the other side and brushed his lips right behind my ear. Goosebumps broke all over me. I mewled and he grunted. "You're so sensitive."

"It's because you're the one touching me."

"I can't help myself. I really want to."

I snorted. "If there's anything I learned about you it's that you don't do the things you don't want to."

"Oh, I definitely WANT to." He growled and pressed me against his front; I gasped, his desire obvious.

"Then there's two of us. What are we gonna do about it?" I purred. Jake's fingers started to caress my abdomen and slid under my top, never passing past my stomach though. I whimpered and licked his face, hoping I aimed at his mouth. Still, his response was very, _very_ positive. He turned me to himself, our fronts meeting. I stepped into him so that my leg stood between his legs and my thigh was against his crotch; I moved with the music. Jake growled, loving the stimulation, and his hands landed on my bum. He squeezed sensually and I gasped; his lips closed around mine and we kissed heatedly in the middle of the dancefloor in the clearing. His fingers slid back onto my stomach and slipped under the front of my jeans. I moaned and he breathed a _fuck_ right into my throat when he felt how wet I was. I pressed my thigh more into his member. He hissed.

"Amaya!" Jessy called me and I basically jumped away from Jake as if he burned me. I snapped my head to her; she was waving at me with a grin.

"Oh, for crying out loud." Jake growled, frustrated.

"We're not done." I told him and managed to stand on my two feet despite still being drunk; that time on him. "And I'm not going home tonight without knowing your face."

"You're a determined little thing."

"You have no idea."

I winked at him and walked to Jessy.

The party went on.

_-_-_-_

At some point, I needed to sit down for a while. My face hurt from laughter and I was short of breath. My vision was a little blurry and the endorphins were decreasing already, which made me a bit tired. Finally, I found an empty table; I sat at it and sighed, content.

My sweet solitude didn't last long. Soon, Phil found me and grinned, visibly pleased I was alone and in some distance from my friends.

"There you are, Amaya! I was wondering where you got off to."

"Dancing. Drinking. Then I needed to rest." I shrugged and smiled.

"Care for some company?" He asked and sat down next to me before I could answer.

"Sure."

He eyed me and I shifted.

"So, why are you here alone?"

"I needed a moment. And I think I had a bit too much to drink." I admitted.

"Oh, we can work it out." Phil smirked.

"I'd rather not— oh my God!" I squealed when he yanked me to my feet and twirled me.  
He laughed and I couldn't help but join in, feeling completely at ease. Phil made me do some figures that seemed complicated at my drunken state; we probably looked like complete idiots from afar.

Tch, from anywhere else than our perspective, actually.

"Okay, I can't breathe, Phil! Stop!" I laughed and he mercifully caught me, then brought closer to himself.

"And now what?" He asked quietly, his eyes on my lips.

"Oh, um, I'm involved..." I told him, shy.

"Pity. I'd love a taste." He winked and let me go. "Gotta keep looking, then."

I smiled at him, grateful for not making a fuss. Then, I saw Jake standing nearby. _Of course._ When he saw me looking his way, he shook his head slowly. Meanwhile, Phil ruffled my hair and went the other way, looking for a willing woman. So, I raised my head high and marched to Jake.

"Are you following me?"

"I thought… I was scared that he would kiss you." Jake said quietly. His voice was full of relief, and my heart pounded in my chest. I immediately softened my stance.

"I wouldn't have let him." I replied gently.

"And if he did anyway?"

"Then he'd have a red hand imprint right across his UNCOVERED face."

Jake snorted.

I walked off before he could say anything more.

The party went on.

_-_-_-_

"I need you to keep calm."

"This is usually the moment one should panic." I replied, watching Jessy's face turn red. She looked disheveled and had found me in frenzy.

"No. I just, well, kissed Richy."

"Oh!" I beamed. "That's fantastic!"

"Wait, what? But, Amaya, he asked you out and you said okay… And you both were flirting with each other… Aren't you angry? Why aren’t you angry?"

"Jessy. No. You know full well I love another." I smiled softly and she stopped fussing, watching my expression. Apparently, she was mesmerized and I wondered what I looked like when I spoke of Jake. "Which doesn't mean I didn't want to give Richy a chance. I did. But it's for the best."

"Amaya! You're the best." Jessy laughed and hugged me.

I hugged her back and we went on the side to talk about men. She told me about their kiss and I admitted to having kissed Jake that night, thrice.

“So, he was the one you were trying to merge yourself with on the dancefloor?” She snickered and I gasped in mock horror.

“Jessica!”

“Well. You definitely are not alone with your desire, let me tell you that.”

I turned crimson and thoughts of his touch and his body so close to mine overtook me for a second. Jessy brought me back on earth with a squeal and a pull on my arm when she heard her favorite song going.

“Let’s go, Amaya!”

Laughing, I stood up and went after her.

The party went on.

_-_-_-_

Past midnight, people were drunk and merry, and started to form groups. I was standing across from Hannah and her friends with Jessy. After my remark about following, Jake hadn't showed himself to me. I wondered where he was at the moment and felt a bit sad.

I turned my attention to the host and saw Hannah laugh, then she suddenly turned her head. She eyed someone and her eyes gleamed. Her smile widened and she stopped paying attention to her circle, busy checking someone out. She brushed her hair back and fixed her look a bit, biting her lips to make them bigger.

I gulped. I knew whom I’d see if I followed her line of sight.

I did it, anyway.

And I almost lost my footing and dropped my beer.

Jake.

I recognized him immediately, heaven knows how. Maybe because he was the most gorgeous of human beings I'd ever seen.

He had taken off his hood finally.

And…

Holy fuck.

He was smiling slightly at what the closest person to him was saying. His neck was long and thin. His stubble was making his ideal, strong jaw look sexy. His high cheek bones were illuminated by the closest campfire. His nose was straight and middle-length. His thin lips were moving now, and I remembered how a few hours ago they kissed me passionately. His eyes were topped by thick eyebrows, those that made him look rough and magnetic. His black hair, a tad too long, only complimented his dangerous look.

Suddenly, I understood why Hannah was so adamant to keep loving the man.

I felt my legs give out from under me and I swayed, catching my footing, but only barely. However, I didn't pay enough attention and spilled beer on my top. I looked down and swore. Yet, my eyes snapped back to Jake within a second, not wanting to lose a moment of seeing him for the first time ever.

He was looking at me. Our sights crossed and I felt faint all over again. He smirked at me, but only with the left side of the face, the one Hannah could not see.

I blushed.

Busted.

Okay. Game on.

“Hold it.” I told Jessy and gave her my beer.

“What on Earth are you doing, Amaya?” She stared when I started taking off my cardigan.

“I spilled beer all over my top.” I replied calmly, making sure Jake was still watching me. He _so_ was. “Do you want me to be sick? I need to take it off.”

“But you’re only wearing a bra underneath!” She squeaked.

“So? I have the cardigan.”

“Yes, an OPEN FRONT cardigan.”

“It’s in fashion now, a push up bra and an open front sweater, don't you know?” I smirked and pulled the top off slowly. When I was done, Jake’s expression changed; now, his intense gaze had my skin prickle.

I fixed the bra, making sure it covered everything, and slowly pulled the cardigan on again. Then, I reached for my beer. “Thanks. And? Does it look that naughty?”

“Actually, no.” She nodded. "I was afraid you'd have a see-through bra, not a hard cup. It does look cool this way.”

“Thanks.”

I took a gulp of the beer and, in the corner of my eye, saw Jake still staring at me with an unreadable face. Yet, I didn’t find it creepy; it was exciting in a way.

Unhurriedly, I glanced at Hannah. She was sending me a murderous look, but quickly stopped when I glimpsed at her. Then, she turned and watched Jake pay her no attention whatsoever before she decided to approach him and force an interaction.

“Let’s move closer to the fire.” Jessy offered. “You must be really cold.”

“Sure. Besides, check that out.” I nodded at Jake, who turned to the approaching Hannah. Jessy widened her eyes and spat some beer out.

“Wow. Is that that Jake of yours?"

I didn’t correct her phrasing. "Yes."

"Wow. I always thought he’d be… gross?”

I snorted and looked at her. “What? Why would you think that?”

“He was creepy as a hacker without a name.” She shrugged and pulled me closer to them, then stopped. “Here. This place is perfect. We can hear and watch what’s going on.”

“They can also hear us.” I noticed.

“Well, at least your Jake can.”

I saw his mouth twitch as if he held back a smile. I winked at him, to which he tilted his head a little. I shrugged. What could I say, he was _mine._ Just as I was _his_.

Jessy and I observed how Hannah reached the man; she smiled sensually and played with her hair flirtatiously.

“Jake, I can’t believe you came! It’s so amazing to see you.” She gushed.

“You, too, Hannah. I am glad you are in good health.”

“Well. Wouldn’t be possible without you.” She brushed her long hair back, showing her long neck and bare shoulder. I ground my teeth together at how tacky it looked.

“Oh, Amaya did most of the job. But you know that.”

I almost choked on the gulp I just took. Jessy was also snickering and we exchanged a diverted glance. If there was anything that could annoy Hannah faster than my name and Jake speaking it, it remained currently unknown.

Hannah grimaced, unhappy about the direction the conversation took, but quickly covered it up. “Hey, listen. I was thinking, why don’t we go to a more private place?”

Jake’s face expressed mild alarm, and I felt a little bit bad for him; only then did he realize he was the object of her flirting. “Why? What’s wrong with here?”

“Well.” She smiled slowly and led her hand upwards along his arm. “I’d rather we were alone. No distractions. Perfect privacy. No curious eyes.”

Jake had sheer panic written all over his face. He caught her wrist and pulled her hand away, but she twisted her arm and managed to lace her fingers with his. She was good, I admitted. “Um, Hannah—”

“You escaped me once, Jake, but I haven’t stopped hoping we could try.”

“Try what?!”

“Being together.” She hummed and pulled herself closer to him. He took a step back, but she had none of it and tugged on his arm with their laced hands. The man had to make a step ahead again. He tried to pry her off, but was unsuccessful.

“You’re drunk. Let me go.” He said firmly, but she only giggled.

“Jake… I left Thomas for you. I waited for _you_ … And you came the very moment I invited you. For me. It’s adorable. Which is why I don’t understand, why are you denying your feelings?”

My heart clenched when I saw her raise her second arm and caress his cheek. I looked away sharply, making Jessy touch my hand gently.

“Oh, Amaya… It’s clear he doesn’t want it.”

“And yet he won’t push her away.” I murmured.

“He’s not a brute. But yes, I do agree he should be firmer. He shouldn’t be letting her touch him, right in front of you.”

“I don’t want to look at it.”

Jessy glimpsed at them and cleared her throat. “Jake just glanced here, at you. He seems terrified and preoccupied at the same time.”

“I _don’t_ want to see it.”

Suddenly, by some miracle, I heard another voice.

“Han!”

Lilly materialized and I forced myself to gaze at them again. Jake was staring at me, his face serious. He slowly shook his head and glanced at Hannah and frowned to show how confused and how unhappy he was with his sibling. Fortunately, the girls were eyeing each other and didn’t see him lending attention to me.

“Is this Jake?”

“Oh. Yes.” Hannah frowned. She hesitantly moved away from the man, but only a little. He still gave a relieved breath. “Lilly, Jake.”

“Yes, I know.” He said and nodded at Lilly. “Good to meet you in person. Your timing is… impeccable. As always.”

“Yours, too! And it’s great to meet you, too. So, did Jake tell you yet, Han?” Lilly asked innocently.

“Told me what?”

Lilly gasped. “So, he didn’t. Otherwise, I think you wouldn’t be throwing yourself at him  
despite his obvious horror. You really shouldn’t treat him like this.”

Jessy and I exchanged another look. Lilly was savage when she wanted to be.

Especially that Hannah had no idea what was happening.

The older Donfort sibling wanted to protest, but they didn’t let her speak.

“You didn’t tell her, either.” Jake frowned at Lilly, not impressed. “I am disappointed.”

“No. It’s not my secret. And I didn’t want to be the one responsible.”

Hannah got impatient. “Um, hello?”

“Oh. Right. So, there’s no other way to say it.” Lilly nodded and took a deep breath. “Jake is our half-brother.”

Silence fell between them. Hannah stared at them both, then started to laugh. When they never joined in, she stopped slowly and frowned.

“Not funny, Lilly.”

“It’s true.” Jake told her. “That was the only reason I wrote you all those years ago. Why I wanted to get to know you.”

“But—”

“Han, it’s true.” Lilly said gently.

Hannah seemed lost for a moment, but then she shook her head and turned to Jake, and I knew what she’d say before she did: “It doesn’t bother me, Jake. I fell for you before I knew—”

“Holy cow!” Jessy exclaimed.

“I love you! It doesn’t matter—”

“No.” Jake said firmly and _finally_ yanked his arm away from her grasp.

“No? You’re saying no to me? Me?!” Hannah got angry. “Is it because of that bitch? Why, why would you choose her over me? I’m ten times better, and twenty times more attractive!”

“Hannah!” Lilly exclaimed, scandalized.

“You are way out of line. We’re siblings, Hannah. And don’t you dare insult Amaya.”

“So it is! Where is she? Is she somewhere here, watching? Keeping an eye on you?” Hannah growled and looked around wildly. “She wants a show? I’ll give her a show.”

Before anyone could do anything, she threw herself at the man, caught his hair and kissed him straight on the mouth.

Jake’s eyes widened and he pushed her off with a scowl. Lilly yelled at her while Hannah turned to me and licked her lips slowly, smirking.

And then the man looked at me, eyes wide in panic.

I’d had enough, though. “I’m sorry, but I need to— I, I need to…” I hung my head. Jessy eyed me sadly and let me go.

I left the clearing where the fires were, and only then did I slow down. I was walking  
unhurriedly, breathing the night in and seeking comfort in the humid air. I wanted to clear my head a bit. My heart ached; even though I knew Hannah was the one to kiss him, my mind couldn’t help but blame him for not reacting faster, for allowing that show to go on for too long, for letting her touch him at all. She even caressed his cheek and he only made a shocked face, god damnit.

I didn’t exactly know where I was going. I wandered somewhere off the path, and when I almost stepped into the Blackwater Lake, I realized I was at the Duskwood famous water body. I plopped down onto the ground, wrapping myself in the cardigan more since the chill of the night started to get to me, and cried.

I loved him. I saw him be kissed by another. It hurt. Oh, how it hurt.

In the movies, there’s always someone who magically knows where you are. They’d find you and you’d be alright.

But life is no movies.

And so I remained alone, devastated, and cold.


	3. Trzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene ahead, but I tried something new. More... subtle?  
> Tell me if you liked it :)

I stirred and felt cold air hit my back. I hummed in displeasure and tried to cover myself with whatever was lying over me and keeping me warm. Surprisingly, the item moved as I wanted it to and easily covered my back.

Wait.

What?

I suddenly sprang up, alarmed.

I'd fallen asleep on the ground by the lake! It was far too cozy… But, if memory served me right, I hadn’t had any blanket.

And that was definitely not the ground by the lake I remembered. I was on a bed in a room that was similar to mine at the motel, but darker. I guessed it was the motel alright and someone had found me, asleep, and brought to their room, thinking I got drunk and blacked out in a random place.

Which wasn't actually far from the truth.

Suddenly, I remembered what I had been wearing before I had fallen asleep and gasped. I looked down and saw that I was dressed in a hoodie. A very well-known hoodie. It was zipped up till my chin. Also, my jeans were gone and I was in my panties. I frowned, my mind hazy. Was I imagining it all? What the hell? I slid my hand over my face and grimaced; there was a black smudge on my hand and, most probably, on my cheek. Which meant, I _had_ slept on the ground. And the person who’d placed me in their bed had to undress me partly due to the dirt.

“What the—”

“Oh. You are awake.”

My head snapped towards the voice and I took a sharp breath.

But of course, who else could have found me?

“Jake.” I whispered and averted my sight. A mixture of shame, anger, and excitement filled me.

Jake was standing in his T-shirt ten steps away, visibly back from a store. He was holding a shopping bag. I glanced at him again, not able to help myself. His handsome face was concerned and he slowly approached me.

I looked away.

“Amaya.” He said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, good. Surprisingly, considering everything."

He sat beside me on the bed and I jerked. I quickly fumbled with the quilt, throwing it away. I started to take off the hoodie, not caring about the fact I was in my underwear only, and gave it back to him. I was avoiding gazing at him at all costs, now exposed and all the more embarrassed.

“Um, it might’ve collected some dirt… after all, I did sleep on the ground, so I'm covered in soil. I can wash it real quick.” I mumbled, but he murmured a no. “Sorry. And, er, you didn’t have to.”

“But I wanted to."

I snorted. “Of course. Sorry.”

“You keep apologizing for nothing.” Jake observed quietly. I gazed at him, my eyes full of emotion. He was gazing at me with affection, although he carefully avoided looking lower than my chin. He reached out to me and tried to thumb off the smudge from my cheek, but was unsuccessful.

His touch still sent shivers down by spine and I took a shaky breath. Jake froze and his hand shook. He slowly took it away, glancing at my figure, then quickly looked to the side.

“And not for the thing I should?” I sighed. “I’m sorry I ran away at night. I—”

“No. You don’t have to apologize. Nor explain.” He gulped and clenched his fist. His eyes met mine. “Had Philip kissed you, I suppose I wouldn't have stayed, either. Or Richy. I couldn't bear to see—" he cleared his throat. "But you dealt with them much better than I did with Hannah. The difference is, I wasn't fast nor firm enough with my reactions."

Silence fell between us before I asked.

“How did you find me?”

“You forgot to turn off your localization services.” Jake smiled a crooked smile and my heart skipped a few beats. “If you want to hide from a hacker, you should know better.”

“Well, excuse me for being drunk and distressed.” I scowled.

Jake sighed, his grin slipping off. “I am terribly sorry, Amaya.”

I eyed him distrustfully. “What for?”

“For… many things. But let's talk after we are properly dressed.” Jake eyed me whole before he cleared his throat. “Your... Current attire distracts me greatly. Not to mention _where_ you are sitting in that.”

I flushed and nodded; I needed a second anyway, to wrap my head around it all.

Just… Maybe try not to focus on the fact I was in Jake’s bed, almost undressed.

“And I need a shower. Not only is my skin all sticky because of beer, but also I must look like a cave troll.” I sighed, dejected.

Jake only shook his head. “You’re beautiful nonetheless.”

I blushed hard and mumbled a thanks. Then, I stumbled out of the bed and apologized again. Jake frowned and said there was nothing to apologize for. I felt different, though. He walked me to the door; it turned out Lilly had given us rooms right next to each other. I smiled nervously and stopped at the door to my quarter. We stared at each other for a moment, tension between us rising to a level that had me breathe heavily. Finally, I broke the eye contact and mumbled about the shower, only to disappear into my room, leaving Jake gazing at my door with an unreadable expression and his hand holding his door handle in a death grip.

Under the shower, I couldn’t help but shiver in excitement. It was fairly obvious we couldn’t keep our hands to ourselves when we were next to each other, so even an idiot would be able to say how it would end. I craved that man more than anything and anticipated the carnal side of things with restlessness. I wondered if Jake would come over and join me under the shower, but he didn’t.

Once I was fresh as a daisy, I dried my hair quickly. I dressed in shorts and a top and went to knock on his room.

He opened up slowly. He didn’t change and seemed to have awaited me. His sight slid along me. I blushed and gulped, trembling.

"I, um, we need to talk. Can you come over to my room?"

He nodded and followed me. Inside, I turned to him, but before I could say a word, Jake was already closing the door shut and stepping up to me. He brought me against himself and kissed me hungrily. I moaned and he didn't wait before he deepened the kiss. The taste of him silenced all my thoughts. My arms snaked around his neck, bringing him closer, and I loved how he felt against me. The rush of the sensations was thrilling. Almost maddening! Dazed, I stood up on my tiptoes; Jake slid his hands along my sides, brushing over my breasts. His thumbs grazed my nipples. I shivered and mewled, and Jake made a sound from deep in his throat, half a moan, half a groan.

"Please, tell me it feels the same to you as it does to me." I almost begged when I remembered we needed to breathe.

"Like coming home." He whispered and I whimpered, hearing the desired words, letter in letter perfect and just like I had described it to Lilly.

On impulse, I grabbed his hair and joined our mouths with such fervent need that Jake lifted me from the floor. He folded his hands and hooked them under my bum to keep me up. I felt bubbling laughter trying to leave my throat when Jake turned around with me in the air. It was so easy to get lost in him, under his gentle yet curious touch, and in the way my body responded to him.

I was enticingly aware of him, of his skin against me, of his tongue dancing with mine. I was amazed how confident his touch was and how assertive he was.

So different to my previous impressions from our conversations.

We broke apart soon, catching our breaths. I braced my forehead against his and stared into his beautiful eyes, smitten.

"You have no idea how much self-control it cost me not to join you in the shower." He said hoarsely.

"I wish you did." I whispered. “I thought about it, too.”

"You're not helping." He complained.

"Because I'd rather spend time more productively with you than on talking." I kissed his nose.

"We can arrange both. But I'd rather we talked first."

I pouted.

At the same time, I knew we had a lot to talk about. Jake put me down slowly, but I stayed close to him, in his arms. I was scared if I let go, he’d be gone. He gazed at me in amazement and caressed my cheek.

"Amaya. I owe you an apology." He started softly. "A million of them, in fact. I admit I am unsure of what to start with. Where to begin."

And, just like that, a pang of hurt broke the surface of my elation. "You abandoned me."

It was the most painful thing. The words just slipped out in a broken accusation, even though it wasn’t my intention. Yet, he understood. Jake sighed and took my hand, then pulled me to the bed. We sat down on the edge and faced each other. For a moment, we just stared at each other in silence.

"I did. I abandoned you.” Jake took a breath. “I am so terribly sorry I left you, Amaya. I cannot say I was running away from the government this time. I was mostly running away from… From you."

"Me? But why? Whatever have I done to you?"

Jake eyed me, his eyes full of remorse and pain. "There was so much at stake. They were close, and wanted to use you. I could not risk you be caught. I made them believe I cut contact with you, that I only needed you to find my sister. It worked. So well they completely forgot about you, to my immense relief.”

“Yes, worked so well I believed it along with them.” I murmured.

“Understand, please. I could not risk being with you and leading them straight to you."

"Please, do not lie to me. It wasn't about protecting me and you know it!" I frowned. "We both know it. At least not solely."

"No." He admitted slowly. "I... I was, and still am, terrified of what I feel for you. Of what you feel for me, too. I, we… I never—"

"Not a word, not even a damn text." I whispered. "I thought you were caught. I worried so much! But then I realized you were reading my messages. Every single one of them."

"I couldn't help myself. I missed you. I missed you so much it hurt."

His voice shook, but I needed to know.

“And that’s why you ghosted me?”

“I knew that if I wrote you, I’d make a definite decision. I confess it made me anxious.”

"Jake. I... you should've written you needed time. That I didn’t have to worry and you’d be back. You used to do that before, remember? Or give me anything so that I wouldn’t have to lose sleep. I had no idea what went wrong. I was going insane... You just suddenly disappeared." I sniffed. "And then Lilly told me you were in touch with her all that time. It shattered my heart."

"I am so sorry." Jake whispered and thumbed off a lone tear. His hand remained on my cheek. "I truly am. But I am tired of fighting it. I won’t fight it anymore. Can you… would you find it in you to forgive me once more, Amaya?"

I trembled and turned my head to kiss his wrist. My lips lingered on his skin.

"You idiot. I'd forgive you anything. Because, despite all that, nothing changed for me. Nothing. I still—" I stopped, choking. I shifted and came closer to him, emotional and vulnerable.

He exhaled and brought me onto his chest. He knew perfectly well I needed his closeness at that moment. His heart was pounding, and I kissed him over it through his T-shirt. He caressed my back, sending shivers down my spine. I pressed my face into his neck and inhaled him. He smelled divine, and it calmed me down. I swiped my tongue against his skin and he jerked, his breathing accelerating. I purred and cuddled into him.

"Amaya… You were all I could think of when we were apart. Illogically, I was most afraid of losing you, even though I was the one sabotaging us. When I learned that Lilly and Hannah were organizing a party and Lilly hinted you might come, I knew I had to make an appearance. I had to see you. I had to meet you."

"Oh, Jake… But you didn't want to show me your face." I pulled away, my mouth turned down. "I don't understand, why."

Jake brushed my hair off my eyes and eyed me seriously. "Amaya. My face is…"

"Perfect. Beautiful. You're so handsome."

"Characteristic." Jake snorted, but then smirked slowly. "But I am glad you think so. Because I view you as the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You're biased." I blushed.

"So are you."

A jolt of excitement went through me. I leaned in and stole a short but sensual kiss from him. I sucked on his lower lip, making him grunt. He knew I was distracting him, but gods knew he didn’t fight me.

"I-I could not take any chances before everyone was well inebriated."

"And in the forest? We were alone." I murmured, staring at his mouth. He gulped and caught my chin in his fingers, then raised my head a bit to direct my eyes higher.

I relented.

"I was afraid of someone stumbling upon us. But that wasn’t it. I was afraid that, if you gazed into my eyes, you'd see everything I'd been trying to hide from you. It was hard enough through our texts, your level of empathy high as it is."

Oh. That was something I didn't see coming.

"What, that you're not indifferent towards me? That you feel something for me? Sorry, but the phenomenal kiss was a total giveaway."

"And much more than that." He turned his head to the side, not able to keep the eye contact. "Subconsciously, you're reading me like an open book. Even right now, your expressions change according to what I feel and what I'm thinking. You may not realize it, but they are."

"Jake…"

"I was scared you'd see how I long to be with you with every fiber of me. How my mind clouds when we touch. How much I need you to breathe."

Already as close to him as humanly possible without laying on him, I only laid my hand over his cheek. Jake closed his eyes and shuddered. I traced his lips with my fingers, hypnotized.

“I need you, always.” I whispered.

He looked at me again and caught my wrist and licked my finger, one my one. He did it while staring into my eyes and I shifted, my abdomen tightening and my skin prickling.

"How much you affect me. How I stop being a hacker, a wanted man beside you, and become just Jake." He gulped. "How much I love this feeling. How much I love you."

I mind almost stopped working and if I could, I'd have turned into a puddle.

"Because I do love you. I am so sorry you ever doubted that because of my deeds, for leaving you hanging and for misleading you."

I needed nothing more. I kissed him with sheer desire, making him yelp. I pushed on his shoulders, slowly placing that phenomenal man on his back. I laid down on him gently, straddling his hips and making him lean fully onto the pillows. I gave a deep moan when his hands rested on my hips and he groped me. I rolled my hips into his groin, evoking a deep grunt. I did it again, grounding into him, my intentions clear as glass.

I was far past the point of being subtle.

But he didn’t seem to care.

No, he was more than keen.

"I—" Kiss. "Love you." Kiss. "Jake." A long kiss. "But don't ever— mmm." Another long kiss and Jake ran his fingers through my hair, then curled his fingers in my locks, holding my head to his liking. "Do it again." Jake pushed his tongue into my mouth and we French kissed. Even though it wasn't feverish, it set my insides ablaze. If I thought I’d been aware of him before, it was nothing compared to what I felt at the moment.

When we both needed air, I finished my thought hazily: "Don't disappear without a word. I won't delude myself and pretend you won't ever be gone. I know you will. You will have to. But… Please."

"I won't." He whispered. "Amaya, I promise."

"I won't survive it again." I mumbled.

"You won't have to."

I slid up on him and felt his hard member under myself. I moaned softly and shifted so that I could stimulate him better. He swore and pressed my hips more into himself, moving with me. Lust was palpable in the room. I must've whispered his name for his hands tightened around me and he turned us over, then rolled into me with more intensity. I gazed up at him, my breath short and my hands already slipping under his shirt. I coiled my legs around his hips and he growled.

"Hey, Jake?"

"Y-yes?"

I waited with the answer. I removed his shirt, then sat up and kissed his chest unhurriedly. Jake gave a shuddering breath. I slowly explored his skin with my tongue, swiping it around his right nipple. Only then did I whisper against his pectorals:

"Make love to me."

The message couldn’t have been any clearer.

Jake pulled my top off, then kissed me deeply while his fingers found the clasp of my bra. He undid it skillfully and threw it onto the floor. My hands slid up his bare arms and neck, scratching his skin not too gently. His deep grunt made me smile and I ran my hands though his hair, tangling my fingers in his strands.

The man palmed my bare breasts at last. I whimpered into his mouth, but quickly broke the kiss to groan when his thumbs teased my nipples. He smirked slowly as I arched my back; his sight travelled onto the area of interest and his expression became intense. He grabbed one of my mounds and took the nipple into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. It made me emit a sound I never knew I was capable of making, and he rewarded me by sucking on it, testing me. I held his head in place, encouraging his efforts.

He passed onto another breast and I rolled my hips into his from under him. Jake chuckled and his fingers cascaded down my stomach to the hem of the shorts zipper. He undid the button and slowly opened the fly; I pulled his face back up to mine and we shared another open-mouthed kiss while he pulled the shorts and my underwear off. Without stopping the caress, his fingers traced me and I mewled; he grinned and circled my nub before he passed lower.

He pushed two digits into me and his mouth moved lower onto my jaw, then my neck. He groaned in arousal when he felt me. I moaned, moving with his hand. He seemed to enjoy my soft cries. Automatically, I opened my legs more for him.

“Amaya…”

“Jake… I need you…”

He said nothing, but suddenly pulled himself up. He kept fingering me, but his whole being moved south. I took a sharp breath, unsure, but he only smiled at me and removed his hand. For a moment, he just laid there, his head in front of my most intimate part, and then he bowed.

If there was anything I had expected, it wasn’t that. It wasn’t the enthusiasm he gifted me with. It wasn’t the absolute elation I felt. My moans turned louder and I fisted the sheets, my whole being singing while he suckled on me. I bucked against his face, not able to stay still.

It didn’t take long for me to come. Jake knew exactly what to do and where to touch; he stayed down until my legs stopped quivering. Then, I pulled him up and kissed him savagely. My hands fumbled with his fly without finesse, desperately freeing him. Jake sighed in relief; he helped me remove the offending materials from him. I took him into my hand and pumped him slowly, biting on his lower lip. He thrust into my fist, a groan escaping, and I whispered against his mouth:

“Can we turn over? I want to return the favor.”

“Oh shit. Later.” He growled low in his throat. “I won’t take any teasing anymore, Amaya.”

“You’re extremely patient anyway.” I noticed sensually and teased his head.

Jake moved my hand away from his weeping member and reached for his pants; he took a condom and opened the packet. What he didn’t expect was for me to take over. I sat up to him and smirked; I took the condom, then placed it on his tip and rolled it down. He gave a shuddering breath and kissed me hard, laying me down again. I eagerly spread my legs and hooked them over his hips.

“You have no idea how long I waited for this.” Jake hummed sensually into my ear, sliding along my intimacy.

I was unable to speak, turned into a trembling doll filled with liquid heat. I bucked and he hissed, and then he guided himself in with one hand, his eyes on my face. With one long thrust, he filled me. With a cry, I arched, my body on fire. Jake cursed and panted.

We started slow, getting to know each other, studying our bodies and learning what the other enjoyed. It was both passionate and loving, and the world apart from the marvelous man on top of me stopped existing completely.

Skin to skin, kiss to kiss, touch to touch, scratch to scratch, bite to bite, we learned and revised. Faster, deeper, slower, more sensually, pulling closer; desperately, needily, gasping for air, tangled, sweaty, skin to skin, lick to lick. Groan to groan, moan to moan, my cry to his growl.

Whispering each other’s names, exploring, making sure we were still there.

Pushing each other over the edge, coming crashing down.

Ideal for each other. Heaving, sharing a long, deep kiss, full of love and statements and promises.

I’m safe.

I trust you.

I love you.

I need you.

I’m yours.

Together, together.

United. At last.

Simply

Perfect.


End file.
